Earning Her Wings
by camshaft19
Summary: Higher for Hire gets its new pilot. It's my first story so please read and review.


Authors Note: I don't own TaleSpin or is characters. The timeline I used is the one put forth buy the TaleSpin Source page, so that is the basis for any dates in this story

**Earning Her Wings**

**October 16, 1941**

**Somewhere over the Acific Ocean**

The _Sea Duck_ glided effortlessly over the open ocean. Its usual pilot was not controlling it. At the controls was Rebecca Cunningham, a petite, pink and purple clad bearess. Standing behind her was Baloo von Bruinwald, a large gray bear wearing a yellow pilot's shirt and red cap. "Okay Rebecca, ready for a pop quiz?"

"Try me flyboy." Rebecca replied confidently.

"12 o' clock?"

"Straight ahead"

"Starboard, Miz Cunningham." added Kit Cloudkicker, who was in the navigators seat.

"Right side" Rebecca said with a smile.

"13:45 high?" Baloo questioned.

"That doesn't exist. Nice try Baloo."

"Fine, fine. Wanna try landing the _Duck_ now?"

"OK?" Rebecca answered back uneasily.

"Come now Boss Lady, you've done this before."

"Right." _You have done this before Rebecca. Just do it the same as before. Pull back on the throttle. Push forward on the stick. _The plane dropped into a slight dive.

"1,000 feet, Miz Cunningham." Kit said.

_Okay, now engage the flaps. Push the throttle forward to compensate._

The _Sea Duck _dropped in altitude further until its shadow was cast on the ocean below.

"50 feet"

_Pull back on the stick slightly for the flare. Almost down._

As the duck hit the water, it skipped and then settled on the surface of the water. Rebecca cut the engines as it slowed to a stop.

"There you go Beckers. I think you're ready for your license test."

"You think so Baloo?"

"Course I do. Yer the best student a guy could have."

The drone of CT-37 fighters was heard over the sound of the waves lapping against the Sea Duck's hull. Over the radio, a familiar voice emanated. "Greeting and salivations victim type persons. It is I, the fear-provoking pirate, Don Karnage. Prepare for boarding."

The pirates pulled along side of the Conwing L-16. Karnage jumped aboard, brandishing his cutlass at Baloo. "Why Bahloo, let us be seeing the valuable knickity-knacks you are having for us to plunder, yes-no?"

"Ain't got nothing for ya Karney. Just taking the lady for a flight lesson."

"You are teaching the annoying business lady to fly the aircraft? Where are the rubies or other precious bits?"

"You can have some of my sandwich." Baloo said, holding it out to Karnage.

"I am not wanting any of your sandwich you estupid pilot."

"Well, don't think I'll be offering again then. Get off my plane Karnage."

"I will be leaving you now. However, do not be thinking it is of you telling my glorious self so. What you have for plundering is very much boring."

With that, the pirates left, leaving the pilot, his navigator and his employer alone in the middle of the ocean. They all had smiles on their faces. "This is the best sandwich ever. Why wouldn't Karnage want any?" Baloo smirked.

"Could be that there's more of it on your shirt than what made it into your mouth, Papa Bear." Kit jibbed.

"Who puts both ketchup and guacamole on a sandwich anyway?" Added Rebecca.

"Hey, don't knock it til' you've tried it lady."

"As much as this is fun, we should be getting back. I'm sure Wildcat would like a break from Molly." Rebecca supposed.

"It's not that I'm worried about," replied Baloo, "It's what their imaginations with a capital 'E' can do." _At least there shouldn't be the Thembrian slush patrol to deal with at Higher for Hire. _Baloo thought to himself. "So you wanna fly the _Duck_ home Becky?"

"No, that's alright. I have to catch up on some of this paperwork before we get back." Said Rebecca as she produced her briefcase from one of the storage lockers in the cargo hold and sat down in one of the passenger seats.

"Suit yourself." Baloo hopped into the pilots' seat.

"Can I fly back Papa Bear?" Kit asked.

"Sorry Kit-boy. You don't even have your learners permit yet. Don't worry, that will come in a couple of years. Don't want to get FLAP all up in a flap now do we?"

"Awww…" a dejected cub answered back. He knew there was no way around the rules of the Federal Licensing Agency for Pilots.

**Higher for Hire**

Molly and Wildcat were engrossed in a game of go fish in front of the doors to the warehouse. "Have any eights, Molly-cat?"

"Nope, go fish. Do you have any nines?"

"How did 'ya know?"

"Because I'm smart like my Mommy, and cute to boot."

The pair was interrupted buy the familiar drone of the _Sea Duck's _twin Superflight 100 engines. Molly dropped her cards, got up and ran to the end of the dock to greet the three bears.

Rebecca was the first to get out with Hit and Baloo following. "Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!" Molly squealed with a hug for her mother.

"Were you good for Wildcat, Pumpkin?"

"She sure was, Ree-becca," Wildcat said through a smile, "We played cards an' jacks an' listened to Danger Woman an' ate peanut butter an' pickle sandwiches. Well actually Molly-cat wanted jelly."

"Did you have fun flying, Mommy?" Molly asked.

"I sure did."

"Your Mom's going to be a real pilot on Tuesday." Baloo smiled. "How'd ya like that Button-Nose?"

"Yay for Mommy!"

"I haven't passed the test yet Molly." Rebecca said as she put her daughter back down on the dock. "Now lets all go for something to eat. Preferably something pickle free."

**Tuesday Morning**

Baloo and Rebecca sat in the Sea Duck, which was parked in front of the FLAP offices. Employer and employee were both silent. "Well Becky, ya gotta go inside first to take the test." Another moment passed in silence before Rebecca said, "OK, let's go." Both got out of the plane and walked into the office. Once inside they proceeded to the front desk."

"10:30 appointment for Rebecca Cunningham."

"Have a seat and the examining officer," the FLAP clerk looked down at the clipboard on the desk, "Mr. Throgmorton will be right with you." Baloo's heart dropped to his feet. Not Ralph 'Love To Flunk 'Em' Throgmorton. He could be witness to the total demoralization of his boss. _Why am I worried? Becky is a capable pilot. She is also the most stubborn person I know. She is going to do fine… I hope._

Five minutes later, Throgmorton emerged from a door behind the desk. He had a clipboard under his arm. "Rebecca Cunningham?"

"Here, sir." replied Rebecca.

"Which plane is yours?"

"The yellow and red Conwing L-16."

"I know that craft from somewhere… no matter, shall we proceed?"

Both entered the _Sea Duck _as Baloo looked on. This is how a parent must feel when their kids first step out on their own. He watched the _Duck_ back away from the dock and taxi down the harbor increasing in speed. Then he saw Rebecca execute a perfect take-off. No buoys were in danger on this flight. As the plane disappeared from sight through the cliff opening, all Baloo could do wait. That was something this bear couldn't stand doing. Poetic justice for all the times he kept Rebecca waiting.

**45 Minutes Later**

Baloo was pacing outside the door to the FLAP offices when he saw his baby emerge from the cliff opening headed for his position. The plane came gently down for a landing, coasting towards the dock. When the Duck came to a stop, he saw Throgmorton hand Rebecca a piece of paper. They emerged from the plane, the examiner asked, "You are quite a pilot. From whom did you receive your flight instruction from Ms. Cunningham?"

"Baloo von Bruinwald."

Throgmorton stopped in his tracks. "Ah-ha! That is where I know this plane. The same bear who thought 'B' was for 'Blast the beep-beep'. I am very impressed."

"Thank you, sir."

Baloo stepped into the sunlight expecting the worst. "Now Becky, look at this as a learning experience and you'll do bet…" Rebecca gave him a hug. "Wait a prop-spinnin' minute. You passed didn't you."

"Sure did flyboy."

"All right, Beckers!" Baloo said excitedly "Wait 'til Kit and Molly here about this. This calls for cake."

"When is there occasion that you feel doesn't need cake?"

"What can I say; cake is the universal celebration food."

**Higher for Hire, later that day**

Rebecca sat at her desk, straightening out the paperwork for tomorrow's cargo run to Klopstokia. She looked up to see her flight certificate hanging next to her MBA diploma. Women of the day were usually found at home raising the children and doing housework. Not only did she do those things, she had a college degree and a pilot's license. If it were possible, she would probably burst at the seams from pride. The front door opened, in came Kit and Molly from school. "So how'd it go Miz Cunningham?" Kit asked as he put his schoolbooks on the desk.

"Say hello to Cape Suzette's newest licensed pilot."

"Yay for Mommy!" yelled Molly, and then she reached into her school bag and pulled out a card. "I made this extra-specially good card for you" It had a crayon drawing of the _Sea_ _Duck_ on the front and inside it read, _To Mommy, you're the best pilot ever. Love Molly._

"That's so sweet Pumpkin, thank you."

"Can I be your tail gunner now?" Molly then jumped on Kit's back and the pair ran around the room. "Ack, ack, ack, ack, ack!" Baloo walked in the room, holding a box in his hands.

"Hey, hey, hey, watch where yer' pointing that thing, Pigtails." With that, he placed the box on the desk. Rebecca looked inquisitively at the box but she had an idea what was inside. "Well, what you waiting for Becky? Go ahead and open it." Inside was a cake that read, _Congratulations on Earning Your Wings_

"I should have known you would bring a cake. I always knew it was your stomach that was the brains of the operation." Rebecca said with a smile.

"The Big Guy usually makes a persuasive argument," Baloo added while patting his stomach.

"I love the message on it, which looks like it took a lot of thought."

"Well, that was actually Li'l Britches' idea." Baloo said while looking at Kit. "Good thing I knew where his classroom window was."

Rebecca looked at the group. At times over the last year, she had wondered if leaving her father's courier company to break out on her own was the right decision. This moment solidified it for her. She was right where she belonged. Not only did she have a successful business, she had also gained a 'family' from it. Holding back tears, "This cake isn't going to eat itself." She picked up the box and headed for the kitchen. The three followed her.

Kit looked up at Baloo and whispered, "And you wanted to get one that said 'Get Well Soon'."

"Cake is cake, Kit-boy"

**The End**


End file.
